The ability to visualize multiple biological interactions using fluorescence depends on the availability of spectrally well-defined fluorophores. This is a challenge for currently available fluorophores as most of them exhibit broad excitation and emission spectrum. Thus, overlapping of emission signals lead to bleed though between detection channels and loss of accuracy in detection. In addition, the visible spectrum only stretches across 300 nm, placing a further limitation on the number of fluorophores that can be optically resolved within this range.
Therefore, there remains a need to provide for greater ease and simplicity for fluorescence detection of biomolecules.